


【凛绪】距离

by shimotsuki_kayu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimotsuki_kayu/pseuds/shimotsuki_kayu
Summary: *ABO系列，栗A毛O*车





	【凛绪】距离

朔间凛月发现今天的衣更真绪很不正常。

 

在下午放学时，真绪跟翘课偷偷跑到音乐教室睡觉的凛月说今天有Trickstar的练习，之后还要处理学生会的事情，全部都结束以后可能会比较晚，让凛月先行回家。

 

在俩人升上三年级，尤其是衣更真绪成为学生会长后，这种忙碌的日常已经成为了两人之间相处的常态。即使凛月时不时从正面或侧面提醒两个人现在特殊的伴侣关系，但总是被真绪以各种理由回避。

 

凛月打了个哈欠，揉了揉眼睛，又睡了过去。真绪无奈地苦笑着，将自己的事先准备的毯子盖在凛月身上，悄悄地离开了。

 

他们是一对最普通的AB恋人，却拥有世间最遥远的距离。

 

凛月其实没有没有睡很久。他在醒来以后看了看时间，估摸着真绪还在训练，想着如果这时候再继续等下去或许还会给真绪添麻烦，便自己一个人先离开了学校。

 

这已经是第几次自己一个人走这条路回家了呢？朔间凛月已经不记得了。看着车水马龙的繁华街道，心里却早已是一片荒芜。

 

即使知道自己的幼驯染是这样爱惹麻烦却也热心肠的性格，自己却义无反顾地像飞蛾扑火般寻求着他的温暖，然后再被残酷的现实冷冷拍醒。

 

明明已经知道了结局不是吗？明明知道他是个beta，无法与他做出与omega一样的终生契约不是吗？自己还不是一如既往地追随着他，仰望着他。

 

好寂寞啊，真~绪。

 

呐，真~绪，你能听到我心底的声音吗？

 

朔间凛月回到了家，那个空荡荡的家，那个冷的没有一丝温度的家。坐在沙发上，呆呆望着落地窗外的风景，什么都不想做。没有了真绪，仿佛整个世界都失去了色彩。

 

看了看墙上的挂钟，凛月思考着大概真绪回家的时间，稍微晚了一个小时去敲隔壁衣更家的门，期望着晚上和真绪的再会，能听到他用自己最爱的声音叫着自己的名字。

 

他满怀期待地扣了扣门。

 

开门的是衣更真绪的妹妹。

 

“真奈酱，你哥哥在吗？”

 

“没有啊，哥哥到现在还没有回来，都已经这么晚了哥哥他……凛月哥你要去哪里？”

 

没等真奈说完，凛月就转身跑离开了。

 

这么晚还没回来不会出了什么事情吧，凛月脑中警铃大作，不好的预感充斥着他的大脑。这么想着的凛月不禁加快了步伐，朝着学校飞快跑去。

 

学生会室、音乐教室、2-B教室……凛月一个个找过去，里面无一例外都是空无一人。

 

“真~绪，你在哪里？”凛月奔跑在漆黑的走廊上，嘴里默默念叨着。以朔间凛月怕麻烦的个性，这样做已经是突破了他的底线。但这个让他无数次突破底线的人是他深爱的真绪，只要想到这点无论什么麻烦都会被他抛在身后。

 

“啧……”凛月咂了下嘴巴，牙齿紧紧咬住下唇。为什么今天下午自己就那么自顾自地回家了，若是自己像往常一样去找真绪然后缠着他直到两人都平安到家，就不会出现这种事情了。

 

这时，一股幽幽的香气从远处飘来，是一种轻淡、纤巧、清新却又令人迷醉的味道，令人忍不住想一探究竟。

 

身为一个已经觉醒的alpha，朔间凛月很清楚这是一个新觉醒的Omega的味道，与衣更真绪完全沾不上边，但潜意识里却觉得那个人就是他要找的人……这样想着的凛月不禁加快了步伐。

 

随着脚步的移动，香气也越来越浓。朔间凛月不得不将全部的注意力放在脚步上，才能强压住自己被点起的欲望不受那勾人的信息素的影响。

 

真是太糟糕了。

 

最终，凛月停在了隔音练习室的门口，香气就是从这里传出来的。他的手颤抖着摸上了手把，旋开了大门……

 

屋内没有开灯，只有银白色的月光透过窗户，柔柔地洒在角落的那个人身上，为他披上了一层银纱。然而，即使凛月不靠近，也知道那个酒红色头发的人是怎样一副表情。

 

“唔嗯……哈……”空气中传来小声的喘息声。那个人平日总是元气满满、仿佛有用不完的精力似的，可是此时……

 

“真~绪……你不是beta吗……”凛月背靠在房间的门上，感觉自己的喉咙发干，仿佛要冒出火一样。他自己杜松香型的信息素也在不知不觉地被引出来，与衣更真绪的佛手柑香味的信息素交织在一起,让整个练习室都仿佛沉浸在快乐的海洋里，令人身心愉快。

 

显然，衣更真绪在朔间凛月的信息素释放之后，好像初次发情带来的负面效果稍微缓解了一些。他用手支撑着墙壁，试图站起来，却小腿一酸，跌倒在了赶忙过来接应的凛月怀里。

 

——好烫。

 

凛月摸着衣更真绪泛着不正常红色的脸，这样想着。之前的生理课老师还特意讲过，omega的特殊体质使其在身体会做出适宜受孕的变化，例如激素水平升高，体温上升，还有信息素的大量分泌。

 

更要命的是衣更真绪发现了凛月温度较低的手，居然用软软的脸颊蹭着他的手，还伸出舌头舔了一口他的手……

 

朔间凛月觉得自己的心脏漏跳了一拍。

 

“真~绪？你……怎么就突然……”朔间凛月觉得自己在这种关键时刻还有功夫问这种问题简直就是白痴，如果这是那次alpha的生理考试他早就被佐贺美老师判处不及格了。

 

衣更真绪一直低着头，与自己体内的本能做抗争，努力找回一丝理智：“我今天练习完了以后，突然……就……分化了……”

 

“……可你之前体检不是说……”

 

“之前我一直没有分化，才以为是……嗯、可是这次就突然……”

 

虽然搞清楚了来龙去脉，可是眼前的问题依然没有得到解决。

 

朔间凛月虽然平日懒散得过分，但他在alpha应该如何照顾自己的omega方面可是非常认真地进行了学习。考试也是很轻松地拿了满分。死板的书本知识总是比实践来得容易些，而且他也不是那些过于呆板只知道死读书的人，仅仅是数分钟的时间，他就已经完全冷静下来并开始思考这种紧急情况的应对措施。

 

现在已经是静校的时间了，去保健室拿抑制剂是最不可能的选择，以真绪的身体状况他也不可能撑到走回家去。如果可以的话，给予omega一个标记是最好的选择。自己是alpha，对方是omega，两人又是情侣关系，即使现在自己标记了真绪，他也不会有过多的反抗，还可以马上缓解这种尴尬的状态。

 

但是！

 

凛月用手摸了摸真绪的头发，将自己的手轻轻覆在真绪的额头上，用自己微凉的体温替真绪缓解来自发情期的高热。

 

在没有得到真绪的许可之前，他不会轻易出手的，即使两人之前确定了情侣关系，但标记这种大事可是万万马虎不得。无论从身体还是心里层面，都想要让怀里的这个人彻底属于自己。

 

“唔嗯……”在凛月思索的片刻，衣更真绪用手轻轻拽了拽朔间凛月的校服袖子。

 

“凛月，你……先、嗯……送我回家……”他用他那双溢满泪水的翠绿色眼睛看着凛月。

 

“你现在这种状态，根本就无法进行移动。”凛月难得的认真了起来，语气也变得更为强硬。处于发情期的omega释放的信息素，会影响周围的alpha迫使他们激发求偶本能，这不是凛月想要的。可是，如果长时间呆在教室里也是极不可取的行为。这种冰凉的地板并不适合omega长久地停留。发情期的omega免疫力将会异常的弱，若是不小心就会引起疾病，对身体带来无法估量的损伤。

 

“……”真绪低下了头，一滴眼泪滴落在了凛月的裤子上，冰凉冰凉的。

 

“……要不我先给你做个临时标记，让你……”凛月还没说完，真绪也不知道哪里积攒的力气直接跨坐在凛月身上，双手攀着凛月的双肩，将额头抵在他裸露出的锁骨处，露出了他白皙的脖颈。

 

“……凛月，来做吧……如果一定需要的话，我希望那个人是凛月……”闷闷的声音。

 

朔间凛月低下头看着怀里的人，眼神暗了暗。

 

他看到了他别着的那个黄色的发夹，一时没由来的烦躁，用一只手扯掉，那酒红色的长长发丝就柔软地垂了下来，遮住了那双紧闭着的双眼。

 

“呵……”凛月轻笑一声。

 

真是狡猾呢，真~绪……

 

凛月的两只手环上了真绪的腰。

 

“我要咬了……”尖锐的犬齿闪着寒光。

 

“唔……嗯、啊……”

 

后颈处的腺体被凛月的尖牙所贯穿，独属于凛月的信息素顺着破裂的腺体注入了真绪的体内，随着血液的循环与衣更真绪的融为一体。

 

当凛月松开的时候，真绪的后颈处已经出现了明显的一圈牙印。但相对的，他发热和肆意散发佛手柑信息素的症状减退了一些。

 

进行完临时标记的衣更真绪彻底脱了力，身体像糊掉的面条一样软绵绵地倒下，凛月不得不用双手搂着他的腰来防止他摔在地上。但这个体位，使得两个人彻彻底底地挨在一起，下体的变化，让真绪本就通红的脸又加重几分。

 

“凛月，你……”

 

“所以，真~绪你要负责。”凛月的嘴角微微上翘，露出一个坏笑。

 

“……我们回家吧……”真绪只能用低头和长长的刘海来掩饰此刻自己的表情了。

 

凛月背起真绪，走在空无一人的大街上，只有几辆车呼啸着从身边飞驰而过。

 

互相依靠的两人，背上传来的温度，耳边传来熟悉的呼吸声。这一切都是那么的美好，仿佛拥有了全世界一般充实。

 

不，衣更真绪对于朔间凛月来说就是整个世界。

 

这样想着的凛月不禁加快了步伐。

 

没有在衣更家门口停留，凛月径直走向了自己的家。

 

朔间零因为某些原因要和undead的成员去外地一周，这就正好给凛月提供了他和真绪两人单独相处的机会。

 

刚刚关上大门，还没来得及开灯，凛月就迫不及待地放下真绪，一个反手将他压在门上，铺天盖地的吻让衣更真绪没有丝毫喘息的机会。

 

“唔嗯……嗯……”凛月灵活的舌头撬开真绪的牙关，舔舐着他敏感的上颚。真绪推拒着用双手抵在凛月的胸口试图制造出一些空间，但身为一个处于发情期的omega，他的力气根本无法与夜晚的凛月相提并论。

 

一吻结束后两人嘴唇之间拉出了一根暧昧的银丝。凛月伸出修长的手指，将齐挑断。真绪总觉得这样的凛月，就像暗夜中的妖精一样魅惑人心，不禁伸出双手，捧住凛月的脸轻轻地在他唇上啄了一口。

 

凛月愣了一秒，随即夺回了主导权加深了这个吻，边吻边将真绪向屋里里带，直到两个人双双倒在客厅中的那个沙发中。

 

真绪被凛月压在身下，身上的衣服被一件件褪去，仅剩下一件白衬衫松松垮垮地挂在身上。

 

“凛月……我……”他还想说些什么，就被凛月用一个吻堵住了。Alpha的杜松香气悄悄释放，勾引着真绪再一次进入了发情状态。佛手柑甘甜的香气混着杜松的香味缭绕在两人的周围，使房间内充满了欢愉的气息。

 

“凛月……啊……灯……”在凛月强烈地攻势下，真绪连连喘息着。

 

“既然真~绪不习惯黑暗，那到不如让你彻底看不见为好呢！”说着凛月抽出自己的领带，将真绪的眼睛蒙上。

 

虽然这样就看不见他那双眼睛了，但这也不失为一种情趣呢！凛月这样想着。

 

当眼睛被蒙上彻底失去视力的那一刻真绪开始慌乱了，“凛月，你在做什么？快摘掉……啊~”

 

凛月体温较低的手指从真绪的脸颊划过，在真绪精致的锁骨附近画着圈圈。

 

“真~绪，我们来玩一个游戏好不好？”

 

“什么……”

 

“你猜我在干什么的游戏~”即使不用看，也知道凛月露出了他那副小恶魔般的表情。

 

凛月修长的手指继续向下移动，衬衫的纽扣被一颗颗解开，露出了里面紧致的皮肤。凛月坏心眼地一笑，用手捏住了真绪左侧的乳头，引得真绪一阵惊呼。

 

“呐我可爱的真~绪，我现在哪里呢？”

 

“……胸……”即使被蒙着眼睛，还是害羞地拿双手捂住了自己脸的真绪，闷闷地说着。

 

“胸上的哪里呢？”凛月继续追问着，顺便用手指肚在乳尖轻轻按摩着，让真绪的整个身体都轻颤着。

 

“胸……的乳……头……”

 

“答对啦~”凛月开心地宣布着，“那么作为奖励……”说着用嘴含住了一个，顺便一只手也不停歇地玩弄着另一边的。

 

“不、停下……”真绪在乳尖被舌头舔舐着的时候发出了尖叫，身体像一只海浪里的的小船一样上下颠簸着，却被凛月用腿彻底压制着，只能无力地任由凛月摆弄，自己还可耻地感受到了一丝快感……

 

乳头被放开时还沾着唾液，在月光的照耀下泛着水光，同时双乳都被折磨地红肿凸起，令真绪感到胸口传来的一阵麻痒。

 

放过胸口，凛月的手继续向下摸索着。摸过有腹肌的小腹、敏感的腰际，直到最下面那个隐蔽的小洞。

 

由于发情的缘故，那个地方已经是一片狼藉了，将布艺沙发濡湿一片。不过这才不是现在应该关心的问题。

 

凛月试着将一根手指插入后穴中，瞬间便被席卷而来的肠肉所吞没。感叹着里面的紧致，凛月抱着探索的心理继续向里深入着，不意外地引来了真绪的更多呻吟。

 

“呐，猜猜现在有几根手指？”凛月忍耐着被勾起的欲望，继续询问道。

 

真绪本想用双手捂脸来遮掩，可事与愿违，凛月用空着的手抓住那两只手，让真绪那张因为情动而变得通红的可爱脸庞直面对着自己。

 

“一、一根……”被身体求欢本能控制的真绪只能顺从凛月，说出那些破廉耻的话来。

 

“不对哦，是四根呢。”凛月有些急迫地将四根手指一齐挤入。Omega的本性在此刻表露无疑，瞬间被接受了那些外来的异物，并分泌了更多的液体来使他们进入地更彻底。

 

凛月的手指在内壁轻轻摩挲着，直到触碰的一个点，令真绪感到有一股极强的电流从他的脊髓划过。

 

“凛、凛月！别……啊……别按……”他放肆地高声惊呼着，试图借此摆脱性爱带来的快感，可是无济于事。他只觉得自己的脑子里被搅和的一团遭，眼睛明明被蒙上了，却感觉一朵朵绚烂的白色烟花在漆黑的天幕中炸裂开来。

 

凛月一笑，继续按照一定的频率持续的刺激那一点。这种快乐的痛苦令下体的性器高高举起，顶端不断分泌着透明的液体，濒临倾泻。

 

注意到了这一切的凛月坏心眼地用手指堵住了那个小眼：“这可不行哦，真~君，我还没有进来呢。”

 

真绪被释放了双手此时也不不知道改置于何处，只好向下抓住凛月的头发。“真是的……快点进来啊……”

 

凛月见达到了最初的目的，便也不再废话，一个挺身将自己已经涨到发紫的性器喂入了那个贪婪的小嘴。在进入的那一刻，杜松的味道铺天盖地向真绪袭来，令他本就发晕的头脑变得更加混乱。

 

“凛月……慢点、啊……”找到了敏感点的凛月有技巧地顶弄那一点，而前端又被凛月所掌控，过度的快感堆积使真绪留下了生理性的泪水，浸湿了那条领带。

 

凛月一把扯下领带，让恢复光明真绪有一瞬间的怔楞，却在下一秒又被强烈的快感弄得不知所措。

 

在刚刚觉醒成为omega的那一刻，衣更真绪是带有强烈的懊悔和不甘的。他不甘心自己成为一个只能被性爱本能控制的怪物。即使想到自己是在和凛月交往后，他放不下的依然是其他的事物：学生会、trickstar、偶像……这些充斥着他的大脑，而不是那些带有浓烈色彩的个人情感。他总是习惯被这些身外之物所压迫，为了成为更好的人更有用的人不得不将自己的位置放的一低再低。

 

然而此时的衣更真绪，被他所厌恶的本能折磨着的衣更真绪，从来都是被索求的衣更真绪，突然觉得，若是一辈子能和眼前的人在一起，即使变成一个只会自己索求的“怪物”，又有什么关系呢……他从来都不是一个人，即使是这样弱小平凡的自己，那个人都会毫无保留地接受。

 

不是因为自己是能照顾人的衣更真绪，是omega的衣更真绪，不需要任何附加头衔，而是发自内心的喜欢“衣更真绪”这个本真的自己。

 

爱情从来都是双方的事情，更何况现在有个人愿意无条件分担自己被压迫到几近窒息的情感，这何尝不是一种幸福。

 

想到这里，他努力地用双壁搂住凛月的脖子，去努力追求与凛月的进一步结合。

 

“真~绪……”凛月睁大了眼睛，随即用更快的速度挺动着。在感受着内壁的逐渐收缩中，凛月适时放开了被束缚着的性器，随即一股精液喷射而出，将两人的小腹弄得一塌糊涂。

 

在这时，凛月敏锐地感觉到一个隐秘的小穴在逐渐打开。他的眼眸暗了暗，动作也停了下来。

 

真绪也感觉到了凛月的迟疑：“凛月？”

 

“真~绪，你确定吗？”凛月的声音变得正经和沉稳了许多。

 

“接下来，我会将你完全标记，如果你后悔……”

 

“我不会后悔的！”真绪撑着凛月的胸膛坐了起来，使两个人变成了骑乘的位置。

 

“凛月是我最珍视也是我最爱的人，从第一次见面就是，现在也是……”

 

“所以，”真绪把着凛月的肩膀，将头凑到他的耳边，“把我标记吧……”

 

多年以来的困惑和烦恼在此刻化为灰烬，自己的占有欲得到了极大的满足。

 

真的，无论是从身还是心，这个人都是只属于我的了。

 

“这可是真~绪亲口说的，可不能反悔。”说着便用力向上挺动，进入了那omega最隐秘的生殖腔。因为体位原因，性器很容易便进入到了最深处。真绪配合着凛月的动作，尽管很不适应这种主动的方式，但还是尽力去跟凛月有进一步的连结。

 

凛月的结在逐渐的张开，真绪感受到体内剧烈的变化，难受地皱起了眉头。凛月安慰地亲了亲他的鼻子，双手捧着他的脸来了一个深吻，然后在真绪第二次高潮来临之前，用滚烫的液体灌满了他的生殖腔，在他的血液和骨骼中肆意烙印下属于“朔间凛月”的印记。

 

Omega发情期带来的巨大消耗使真绪几乎是在第二次高潮后就昏了过去。朔间凛月抱着怀里睡得香甜的衣更真绪，爱怜的亲了亲他的额头。

 

“祝你有个好梦。”他这样说道。


End file.
